Yumi Kakazu
| birth_place = | occupation = Seiyū | spouse = | parents = | hobbies = | children = | credits = .hack as Tsukasa FullMetal Alchemist as Second Lieutenant Maria Ross GetBackers as MakubeX Kyou Kara Maou as Wolfram von Bielefeld My-HiME and My-Otome as Chie Hallard | website = }} (born under the kanji 嘉数 由美) (June 18, 1976 - ) is a female seiyū from Kamifukuoka, Saitama (now Fujimino, Saitama). She is currently affiliated with Genki Project. Her blood type is O, and her constellation is Gemini. She is fond of geography, and is a fan of The Checkers and the Saitama Seibu Lions, particularly Kazuhiro Kiyohara, Koji Akiyama, and Hiromichi Ishige. She appears in numerous anime alongside Hiroyuki Yoshino, and is an acquaintance of singers Aki Misato and Hiromi Satō. She has the same birthday as Sister Princess co-star Yumiko Kobayashi. She became the second official voice of Shizuka Minamoto in Doraemon on April 2005. Voice roles Major roles in bold * After War Gundam X (Sala Tyrell) (voice acting debut) * Ask Dr. Rin! (Banri Shijō) * Black Heaven (OL) * Bleach (Ririn) * The Candidate for Goddess (Leena Fujimura, Yukine Simmons) * Ceres, The Celestial Legend (Aya Mikage) * Cyber Team in Akihabara (Dark Pigeon/Hatoko Daikan'yama) * Descendants of Darkness (Maki) * Devil May Cry: The Animated Series (Cindy) * D.I.C.E. (Marsha Rizarov) * Divergence Eve (Misaki Kureha) * Doraemon (Shizuka Minamoto (second voice)) * Flint the Time Detective (Princess Kaguya, Yunīta) * Fullmetal Alchemist (Lyra/Dante) * Gantz (Sadayo Suzumura) * Geneshaft (Lieutenant Mir Lotus) * Genesis of Aquarion (Silvia de Alisia) * Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex (Tokura Eka) * Godannar (Shizuru Fujimura) * Hikaru no Go (Akari Fujisaki) * Hoshin Engi (Daji) * Hungry Heart: Wild Striker (Rie Koboku) * Initial D (Sayuki) * InuYasha (Ayame) * The King of Braves GaoGaiGar Final -Grand Glorious Gathering- (Renais Cardiff Shishio) * Kochira Katsushika-ku Kameari Kōen-mae Hashutsujo (Ibu Honda (second voice)) * Kyo Kara Maoh! (Miko Shibuya) * Loveless (Yamato Nakano) * Lovely Idol (Reiko Nakazawa) * Machine Robo Rescue (Nina) * Medabots (Kokuryū, Momoko) * MegaMan NT Warrior Stream (Medi) * Meine Liebe (Robertine) * Mon Colle Knights (Songstress of the Flower Garden) * Onegai My Melody (Johnny) * Onmyō Taisenki (Misasa) * Pokémon (Kei, Mikan) * Pokémon: Advanced Generation (Annu) * RahXephon (Hiroko Asahina) * Saikano (Satomi) * Saint Beast (Yuria) * Samurai Deeper Kyo (Okuni, Jijin) * Sister Princess (Haruka) * Skull Man (Sayoko Karasuma) * Someday's Dreamers (Takako Kawara) * Soreike! Anpanman (Isoben) * Steam Detectives (Misa Anan, newspaper reporter (Lily Edogawa)) * Stratos 4 (Mikaze Honjō) * Superior Defender Gundam Force (Alicia) * Tokyo Mew Mew (Mint Aizawa) * Tsukihime, Lunar Legend (Hisui) * Tsukuyomi -Moon Phase- (Elfriede) * Uta Kata (Maki) * Vampiyan Kids (Princess Castanet) * Vandread (Dita Liebely) * Yu-Gi-Oh! (Anzu Mazaki) OVA * Final Fantasy VII Advent Children (Yuffie Kisaragi) * Genesis of Aquarion (Silvia de Alisia) * The King of Braves GaoGaiGar Final (Renais Cardiff Shishio) * Legend of the Galactic Heroes: Spiral Labyrinth (Mirriam Roses) * Super Robot Wars Original Generation: The Animation (Seolla Schweizer) * Tenbatsu! Angel Rabbie (Fia Note) * True Love Story Summer Days, and yet... (Akimi Arimori) Theater animation * Doraemon the Movie: Nobita's New Great Adventure into the Underworld - The Seven Magic Users (Shizuka Minamoto) * Fullmetal Alchemist the Movie: Conqueror of Shamballa (Actress) * Nobita's Dinosaur 2006 (Shizuka Minamoto) Video games * 2nd Super Robot Wars Alpha (Seolla Schweizer) * Another Century's Episode 3 (Sala Tyrell) * Castlevania: Portrait of Ruin (Charlotte Aulin) * Dirge of Cerberus: Final Fantasy VII (Yuffie Kisaragi) * Ehrgeiz (Yuffie Kisaragi) * Kingdom Hearts (Yuffie Kisaragi) * Kingdom Hearts II (Yuffie Kisaragi) * The King of Fighters series (Kula Diamond, Lilly Kane) * Samurai Shodown: Warriors Rage (Mikoto) * Super Robot Wars Alpha 3 (Seolla Schweizer, Renais Cardiff Shishio) * Super Robot Wars Alpha Gaiden (Sala Tyrell) * Super Robot Wars GC (Fairy Firefly) * Super Robot Wars Original Generations (Seolla Schweizer) * Super Robot Wars Z (Silvia de Alisia, Sala Tyrell) * Tales of the World: Radiant Mythology 3 (Nanaly Fletch) * Tales of Versus (Nanaly Fletch) * Tokyo Mew Mew (Mint Aizawa) Drama CD * Ludwig Kakumei (Dorothea) * Nagasarete Airantō Volume 1 (Sakuya) * Special A (Sakura Ushikubo) * Wild Arms (Cecilia Raynne Adelheid) * Final Fantasy Tactics Advance Radio Edition (Ritz Malheur) Web Drama * Gallery Fake (Sayoko Mitamura) Others * Sanrio character ("Cinnamoroll") (Mocha) * The Fresh Prince of Bel-Air (Ashley Banks) References External links * * * Genki Project Category:1976 births Category:Japanese voice actors Category:Living people es:Yumi Kakazu ko:가카즈 유미 id:Yumi Kakazu ja:かかずゆみ pt:Anexo:Lista de seiyū#Y th:ยูมิ คาคาซึ vi:Kakazu Yumi zh:嘉數由美